Just a Dream
by mickeyliz
Summary: My story of how I found love as a Beatle and how I cope with loss and that love. Paul/OC John/OC and onesided George/OC Not ATU Rating may go up
1. Chapter 1

Just a dream, that's what everybody tells me yet I know, I know that it was not. I know it was an act of god that sent me back there to find love. I'm going to tell you my story, the true story of my life as a Beatle. Pennsylvania was the state I lived in, was born in, and as far as my family was concerned would die in. Yet I yearned to leave the state and even the country. Somehow I found myself no longer in the same life yet I know it was still me. My name was still Mikayla and I looked and acted the same. I was however growing up in Liverpool England, and my last name was different. That morning I woke up to a woman leaning over me that I did not know  
"Honey get up now it's time to go unless you want to be late for school"  
"Alright I'm up leave me alone I'll get ready." I said realizing that this was my mother.  
I got up and began to get ready. When I opened my closet I was horrified to see the clothing in there. I picked out the cutest outfit I could find and put it on then grabbed my brush and put my hair up in a high ponytail. Suddenly I heard a voice calling to me.  
"Oy Aceild hurry up or we'll be late."  
I froze in my tracks and tried to figure out what I was hearing. I could swear that I knew that voice. I stuck my head out the window to see a young boy my age hanging out his as well. I couldn't believe my eyes because right in front of me was John Lennon young and full of life.  
"Oh shove off Lennon I'm ready meet me out front in 5 minutes" I replied naturally.  
I ran down stairs and grabbed a piece of toast.  
"Have a good day dear." mum called after me  
"I will bye mum"  
I was out the door and in front of John's in less than a minute. I leaned against the lamppost and ate my breakfast slowly.  
"Bout time you got out here" I said when he finally walked out of the front door.  
"You did say 5 minutes"  
"Didn't know if the parents would let me out without breakfast."  
"Fine lets go before we're late unless you want to skip."  
"I think you already know the answer to that one. So where to?"  
"Strawberry Fields is nice wanna go there." He suggested  
"kay lets go fore somebody figures out what we are doing."  
I was really overjoyed. I was going to Strawberry Fields with my Idol John lennon. For gods sakes I was skipping school with him.  
"What's wrong Mika?" He asked looking down at me  
Nothin John just thinking about how you're supposed to be dead, not my age walking with me.  
"Nothin why" I asked  
"You seem far away. While in the field do ya wanna sing for me."  
"You know that I hate singing in public and who knows who will be at the field."  
"Please Mika Please."  
"Fine but it isn't gonna be a very public place"  
We continued walking and soon were at the gates to the Strawberry Fields. I walked in first and John followed as I made my way over to a secluded area. I sat down on the damp grass not caring about my hideous outfit. I made a mental note to get mum to take me shopping soon. John and I sat in companionable silence for awhile until he decided to break the ice.  
"So are you still gonna sing for me?"  
"Yeh sure what ya want me to do?" I asked wondering how often he heard me sing and if he really liked it that much.  
"how bout that new one thats all over the radio you know" He sang the tune softly.  
"Oh Maybellene by Chuck Berry. Kay here goes. Maybellene, why can't you be true?  
Oh maybellene, why can't you be true?  
You've started back doing the things you used to do.  
As I was motivatin' over the hill  
I saw maybellene in a coup de ville.  
A cadillac a-rollin' on the open road,  
Nothin' will outrun my v8 ford.  
The cadillac doin' 'bout ninety-five,  
She's bumper to bumber rollin' side by side.  
Maybellene, why can't you be true?  
Oh maybellene, why can't you be true?  
You've started back doing the things you used to do.  
Pink in the mirror on top of the hill,  
It's just like swallowin' up a medicine pill.  
First thing I saw that cadillac grille  
Doin' a hundred and ten gallopin' over that hill.  
Offhill curve, a downhill strecth,  
Me and that cadillac neck by neck.  
Maybellene, why can't you be true?  
Oh maybellene, why can't you be true?  
You've started back doing the things you used to do.  
The cadillac pulled up ahead of the ford,  
The ford got hot and wouldn't do no more.  
It then got clody and it started to rain,  
I tooted my horn for a passin' lead  
The rain water blowin' all under my hood,  
I knew that was doin' my motor good.  
Maybellene, why can't you be true?  
Oh maybellene, why can't you be true?  
You've started back doing the things you used to do.  
The motor cooled down, the heat went down  
And that's when I heard that highway sound.  
The cadillac a-sittin' like a ton of lead  
A hundred and ten a half a mile ahead.  
The cadillac lookin' like it's sittin' still  
And I caught maybellene at the top of the hill.  
Maybellene, why can't you be true?  
Oh maybellene, why can't you be true?  
You've started back doing the things you used to do."  
I ended and he looked at me in absolute wonder.  
"That was amazing I wish I could do that."  
"I know you can why don't you try you have a great voice."  
"I can't remember words though like you can."  
"I will write them down for you then you can sing for me and see if I approve."  
I opened my notebook and wrote out the lyrics to the song I had just sung and handed them to John. I gave him the starting pitch and he immediately started into the song. When he finished he found me laying in the grass with my eyes closed and a smile on my face.  
"Well?" He asked  
"Absolutely brilliant Johnny really. We should have brought our guitars to play."  
"HEY kids what are you doing here. You're supposed to be in school."  
"Shit" I said looking at John as he quickly got up and grabbed his stuff.  
"Come 'ed"  
I got up grabbed my notebook and John grabbed my hand. We ran off together with the policemen chasing after us. We however knew the streets better than he did and after taking some detours we were safe. We ended up down by the docks for a lunch of good old fish n chips. We were always joking and laughing about something. This time it was about our parents and how they didn't understand how we would rather be in art school than where we were.  
"You know Mika, we should start a band together. With your voice and guitar skills we could make it big." He said as we were walking home  
"I don't know John do really think we could?" Overall I was more scared of the prospect that I would screw something up and the Beatles wouldn't make it as big.  
"Course we could luv. We can have Pete as our drummer and Stu on guitar as well. What do you say?"  
"Ya got me. I'm in so how are we gonna do this just play elvis music or what?"  
"Na we can find other stuff. Like Buddy Holly and Chuck Berry."  
"Kay we rehearse tonight so I hope to god that ye can get the word to Pete and Stu. I'll come over round 6 after supper." I said just as we reached our houses. "See ya later Lennon." I said recalling that around my mother and father we were supposed to hate eachother  
"Yeh Aceild guess I will" he said shooting me a secret wink and smirk.  
"Mum, Dad I'm home where are you."  
When there was no answer I went into the kitchen and all I saw was a note telling me that they went out for dinner and wouldn't be back till tomorrow. I didn't see how that was possible unless they went to my aunts house. I figured that I would just go over to John's then and wouldn't have to worry about them yelling at me for hanging out with that teddy boy. Suddenly the phone rang and I went to answer it.  
"'Ello?" I asked into the reciever  
"Yes hello, Is this Mikayla Aceild." The voice on the other end asked.  
"Yes sir it is who is this."  
"This is inspector Kurt of the police. I am calling with some unfortunate news. It seems that your parents went out to your aunts house and on their way there they were involved in an automobile accident and were both killed. Your Father lived long enough to tell us to contact you."  
"M-m-my parents are both dead?" I asked in shock at the news.  
"Yes they are and unless you have somewhere to go I will be by to pick you up and take you to the orphanage. You do have somewhere to go right?"  
"Yes sir I do there is no need for you to waste your obviously precious time with me good bye inspector."  
I hung up the phone and collapsed against the wall with tears streaming down my face. Suddenly everything in the house reminded me of them and I had to get out. There was only one place I could think of to go. I got up and ran out the front door and straight to John's house. I banged on the door gasping for air as sobs racked my body. John was the one who answered the door. I took one look at him and launched forward into his house barely controlling myself.  
"Mika what's wrong what happened?" He asked extremely worried.  
"O-o-oh John" I sobbed hugging him and he hugged me back still not understanding what was happening. He guided me into the living room and sat us down on the sofa. He held me until I was calm enough to tell him what happened.  
"Now are you calm enough to tell me what happened?" He asked tenderly rubbing my back. I nodded but when I opened my mouth to tell him all that came out was "Don't leave me please"  
"I won't leave you luv I promise just try to tell me what happened."  
"They left me, they they they le le left me and now they won't ever come back."  
"Who left you, was it your friends or your boyfriend or who."  
"Parents. They went to m my aunt's for su u upper and they aren't coming back."  
"Well you don't know that they probably are just staying the night there." John said obviously not understanding.  
"NO they crashed thei ca ca car and died they aren't coming back John. Never, the bastard inspector made sure I knew that."  
John after that just held me and let me cry into him and stain his shirt with my tears. I kept up for around an hour until my body couldn't take it any more and I made a dash for the bathroom. I just made it to the toilet before I hurled. John must have followed me because he held back my long hair with one hand and rubbed my back with the other. Finally I managed to stop crying and still John just cradled my weak body on his lap giving me silent comfort.  
"I guess you don't want to stay in that house all alone tonight do you?"  
"I never want to stay there alone." I muttered into his chest.  
"I'll get a bag and write Aunt Mimi a note as to where I am and why I'm there. Can you call the boys and tell them that band practice is off.  
"No I still want to have it. Music will help me cope it really just soothes me."  
"Alright I will also tell Mimi to send the boys over to your place then. Tonight I'll stay there and help you pack up then you can move in here."  
"God John ye don' have ta do that for me. I'm not that important besides I would just be a burden." I said surprised at his generosity.  
"Yes I do. Yer my family now it's my job to help my family. You know I love ya Mika how could I live with myself if I didn't help you through this."  
I consented and soon he had an overnight bag packed and a note written to his Aunt telling her the situation and how he wouldn't take no for an answer to me moving in. He took my hand and we left together to go home, or at least what used to be home. I opened the front door and we slowly went inside. As we passed a picture of my family and I clutched John's hand tighter. I stopped and just stared at their faces until John reached over and turned it upside down so I could no longer see them. We moved on into the kitchen where the note for me was still sitting on the table. I grabbed the paper and crumbled it up throwing it away from me with a tortured scream. I started to cry again and John quickly drew me up and into a hug so loving you would have thought that he was in love with me. When I had once again calmed down the two of us began making supper. I decided on spaghetti since it was my favorite. John made the sauce as I made the noodles and set the table. I almost grabbed a plate for both my parents before I remembered why John was here in the first place. We sat down for supper and John kept me busy talking about music to keep my mind of of what had just happened. We had just finished cleaning up when the other boys showed up.  
"Hey Mikayla ye sure we can be here with how your parents hate us" Pete questioned when I opened the door. As soon as he said my parents I drew back my fist and punched him square in the mouth.  
"Don't ever talk about my parents again you fuckin bastard. You have no right to speak of them that way." I drew my fist back again but John came up behind me and grabbed me around the waist making me drop my hand and start to cry.  
I turned back into the chest of my best friend until the tears stopped  
"I didn't mean to insult you Mikayla I swear. God I'm so sorry." Pete said as I looked at the damage I had done with my fist.  
"It isn't that its just that my parents are dead they died in an accident today." I said managing to keep my cool this time. That announcement shut all of them up and made Pete and Stu look at me with new found respect. I'm not a fish in the fucking aquarium so please stop staring at me and let's get to practicing. My dad's old drum set is in the music room if you would come with me we can rehearse in there." I led all of them down the hallway and to where my father had taught me how to play most of the instruments I know. We got down to practicing and soon all of us had a smile on our face and were having the time of our lives. After we were done we sat down and decided on a name for the band. We came up with the Quarrymen since we all went to Quarry High the hell of Liverpool.  
"That was fun guys thanks for comin and for makin me feel better." I called after the two boys as they left. After I shut the door I turned around and nearly had a heart attack to see John standing there.  
"It's late luv you should get to bed we can pack tomorrow it's a Saturday anyway. I'll sleep down here on the couch and you take your room. I won't leave I promise. If you need anything I'm right here the whole night." He said hugging me and as I turned to go he kissed the top of my head.  
"Thanks John for everything." I said  
I went to my room and grabbed my nightgown. I took one look at it and decided to take John's sweat pants and one of his shirts that I knew he had in his overnight bag that was laying next to my bed. I changed into the clothes and crawled under the covers. Almost as soon as my head hit the pillow I was asleep only to have that painless peace shattered after only an hour.


	2. Chapter 2

My sleep didn't bring peace for long. Of course it would seem that I could at least have some time to not have to mourn yet that seemed impossible. Soon after I fell asleep the nightmares came.

_I was walking down the street with John holding his hand and laughing. Then suddenly my parents were standing in front of us and looking scared.  
"Mikayla, what are you doing here? You have to leave before they find you. Go now honey and don't stop till you are far away."  
"No I won't leave you. Not again, I just got you back." I said as John grasped my hand tighter  
"Go darling if you truly love us you will leave. John take care of my girl please. You are the only one I trust with a task like that. I know you love her just keep that in the front of your mind son." My father said and John nodded.  
Suddenly there was a loud noise and my parents looked behind us with a frightened look.  
"It's too late leave now run."  
"No Mum, No" I sobbed as I watched a car slam into the both of them. "I love you both"  
"Come ed' Mikayla come on we have to go." John yelled tugging on my hand  
Then there was blood. I looked over to see John staggering forward with blood coming out of his mouth. He had four bullet wounds in his back and I began screaming.  
_"Mikayla, wake up please come on. It's just a dream luv." I woke up to John shaking me and yelling.  
"John? Thank god John. You're alive and here oh god John" I sobbed  
"Shh shh it's just a dream Mika. It's just a dream see I'm here in the flesh, living breathing flesh."  
I crawled into his lap and clutched onto him for my life. He just shifted his body further back onto my bed and wrapped his strong arms around my trembling fame. I calmed down and looked up at the only family I had left that actually wanted me.  
"Stay the rest of the night and keep the bad dreams away."  
He nodded and slipped into bed pulling me into his body holding me protectively throughout the rest of the night.  
The next morning I woke up to find my face buried in John's chest which was rising and falling peacefully. I smiled softly then shifted to get more comfortable. His arms seemed to subconsciously tighten around me to keep me there.  
"I looked at the clock and nearly had a heart attack because it was 11:50.  
"John wake up luv." I said gently shaking him  
"Mm what time is it"  
"Nearly 12 come on we have to pack up my stuff"  
"Kay just let me wake up" He turned over and I sighed. John was definitely not a morning person.  
"Get your lazy arse out of my bed this instant Lennon or I swear to god I will belt ye."  
That got him moving as he quickly got up and turned around.  
"What're ye still doin in bed then teddy girl."  
"Gettin up idiot" I smirked  
"Is that my shirt and pants?"  
"Yea I wasn't about to wear that hideous nightgown. I would have looked like a grandma, who bought that for me anyway. Me mum had way more fashion sense."  
"That would have been me Aunt Mimi for your birthday this year remember. You insisted that I would be able to come and bring my aunt so your parents eventually allowed it."  
"Oh yea sorry for that insult"  
"It's fine let's get to packing."

For the next hour and a half we worked in silence only breaking it to ask if something was necessary to take or if this outfit would look good on me. I ended up only taking about five outfits from my closet and a lot of my shoes and hair things. I took my makeup which was very minimal. Down stairs I cleared out the cupboards and refrigerator. I packed up the music room and my dad's library taking all of his books with me. From the hallway I took the picture of my mum and dad on their wedding day, me as a baby, and the picture of the three of us happy.

Once we were finished we went back over to his aunt's and were greeted by hugs and food. His aunt was very welcoming and even helped us unpack my things. John and I would have to share a room but that didn't matter since I had a home again. Aunt Mimi quickly became like my own aunt and took care of John and I as though we were her own children. After the horrible day that my parents were killed John and I became practically inseparable.

As we became closer the band became better. Soon we were playing gigs all over Liverpool and developing a large fan base. One day a kid one grade lower than me approached me and asked if he could join our band. I asked him for a name even though I already knew that he was going to be our great bass player. He told me and I set up a time for John to meet him and hear him play. Paul gave off a cocky arrogant air that made me wonder if John would like him.

The day came for Paul and John to meet. Paul showed up around five minutes late and John wasn't very impressed with that. I made John just listen and as Paul started to play John seemed cool. When Paul got done I was smiling and looking at John who was deep in contemplation.

"Mikayla can I speak with you privately?" He asked and I nodded. We walked a little distance away then John stopped.  
"I like the way he plays but the way he seems to think he is soo good kind of phases me."  
"That can be fixed and we really need him in our band. Trust me John this could be really good for us."  
"Alright but if he doesn't humble up we cut him."  
"Kay let's go tell him he looks like he's about to piss himself"  
We walked back over to the kid and I smile.  
"I'm sorry to tell you that you will have to put up with us for a very long time. Welcome to the Quarrymen Paul"  
John started to laugh and I soon followed suite. Paul looked at us shocked which really set us off. Finally it seemed to sink in that he was actually in and he began to laugh with us. We told him the times of when we practice and the times of the gigs. He agreed to come to all on time. I made sure to stress the on time part and John seemed pleased with that.  
Paul left and I went to get my guitar to practice for a bit. I found John sitting on the back porch with a faraway look in his eyes. He seemed to be thinking about something that mattered a lot to him.  
"What's on yer mind luv?" I asked sitting down next to him and leaning into his shoulder  
"You"  
"Huh I don't understand what ye mean."  
"I was thinking about you since I had a vivid dream about you and your family last night."  
"What was it. You know you can tell me right. I won't react violently I promise"  
"Kay so we were walking down the street and you were happy again. You haven't been truly happy since that day. Suddenly your parents were standing in front of us and telling us to run. Your father made me promise to take care of you and I did. I plan to keep that promise Mika no matter what I will keep that promise."  
It wasn't much later that he kept that promise to me in the form of a beating. My boyfriend of six months cheated on me and I was heartbroken. John took care of the bastard for me and I never had to worry about something like that again.


	3. Chapter 3

One day when John, Paul, Pete, Stu and I were walking home a younger boy walked past us and looked at me with a smile.

"Kid why are you smiling at me girl." John said stopping and making the kid stop in his tracks.

"I wa- wasn't smiling at your girl" a very familiar voice said.

"Don't bother lyin to me boy. What's your name anyway."

"George Harrison please just let me go."

"Why do you think we're wimps" Paul spoke up

The boys soon surrounded young George and began to beat him up. I couldn't take it since the kid didn't do a damn thing.

"John stop it, it isn't fair. He didn't do anything to me or you. Just stop hurting him please"

The boys stopped and turned to me. John raised his eyebrow and questioned me on my reasoning. I explained that he seemed like a nice boy and that he never did a damn thing. Paul vouched for George since he walked to school with him. I told them to just go home and that I would be there soon.

"Come on son get up they're gone." I said grabbing George's hand and pulling him to his feet

"Why did you help me and jeopardize your relationship with Lennon?"

"I don't have a relationship with John he just says that to protect me. I'll walk you the rest of the ways home don't worry."

George and I got to talking and I realized that he wanted to be in the band. When we got to his house he took me up to his room and played Raunchy for me. Then he sang a bit. He was really good and I told him so. Yet I told him that I could not let him in without Johns vote.

John wouldn't listen to me saying that George was too young and that we couldn't have the extra weight. I kept trying for a long time but he just wouldn't listen to me. Eventually George started to walk home with us all and we became great friends. I would trust the kid with my life.

One night we ended up on the top of an empty bus after a gig which George came to as my guest. George took the time to play for all of us and John had to give in to him. We had gained a new member and a damn good one. With George as our main guitar player we cut Stu. Our fan base grew and grew with the addition of the new member. We ended up changing the name of the band to the Silver Beetles.

We were found in the Cavern Club one night by a man named Brian Epstein. John and I were both over 18 and had graduated high school. We had dropped out of college in order to continue working with the band. The Silver Beetles were offered a gig in Hamburg Germany and since it was more money we took it. We didn't like Germany much but while there we made the best of it. That was the big start.

Brian thought the Silver Beetles was an odd name and had us change it yet again. We decided on just the Beatles. Soon back in Liverpool we found the man who would be our drummer. He played for our friend Rory and soon he was playing for us too. Eppy wanted us to sign him so that nobody else would. We listened to him and took Ritchie into our dysfunctional family. Eppy got us a recording contract and soon we hit the top in England and most of Europe. While doing a tour Eppy got word that we were number 1 in America.

"We did it boys we hit the top." I shouted happily standing up to hug our manager

"And where is that top" John asked loudly from his spot on the floor.

"The toppermost of the poppermost Johnny" we laughed not believing our luck.

"I will start to work on the America thing and see what we can do to get you over there." Eppy said walking out of the room.

"Um America means flying right" I asked suddenly nervous.

"Aww is our wittle Mika scared to fly" Paul said childishly

"If humans were meant to fly we would have wings and not have to rely on death traps." I said mater-of-factly.

We went back to what we were doing when the phone rang. It was Cynthia calling to talk to John and I found myself smiling pleasantly even though inside I was in turmoil over that woman. My thoughts on her were that she was only with John because of the fame we were about to achieve. I tried to tell John that but he only ignored me since he was sooo in love with her.

"Alright I love you honey take care of Jules." I heard John say from the other room and scowled.

Sensing my mood Ritchie got up and left and Paul and George soon followed him leaving John and I alone.

"I know what you want to say but I don't want to hear it."

"I'm just trying to protect you cause you always have for me. I don't want to see you get hurt."

"I will never understand why you insist on trying to protect me from an evil that doesn't exist." John yelled walking out.

I stayed on the couch with tears in my eyes. No matter what John had never yelled at me. Paul had reentered and as soon as he saw me crying he rushed over.

"Did he hurt you at all" Paul asked frantically pulling me into his lap and rubbing my back.

"No he only yelled and he has never yelled at me." I sobbed

"Shhh honey it's alright I'm sure he didn't mean to and just made a mistake. He's probably outside brooding over it right now and will be back soon to beg for forgiveness."

I was thankful that Paul was there for me since John wasn't and obviously couldn't be there.

When I stopped crying I walked out after John looking for him to make sure he was alright. I found him sitting outside the room with his head in his hands seemingly crying as well.

"John?" I asked

"hmm"

"Come on luv what's wrong, you seem upset."

"I hurt you back there and that broke the promise I made you so long ago."

"No darling, I'm hurting you by refusing to be happy for you and Cynthia. I'm sure if I got to know her more we would be great friends. Besides you would have to do more than yell at me to hurt me. Teddy girl remember?"

He looked up at me looking broken. It broke my heart to see the one person that had always been there for me look so helpless. I quickly grabbed him and pulled him into a hug that was meant to show that everything was alright and that I forgave him but instead it ended up with us both bawling and holding onto each other.

"You know I never knew how close you two were until now it's touching really." I heard George say from above us.

"Oh fuck off you sentimental wanker" John joked and I made a strange half laugh half sob as I still tried to calm myself down.

Once John had ensured that I really was okay and I had calmed down we walked out to the living room again.

We were shocked to see Paul, George, and Ringo all crowded around Eppy who was on the telephone. We soon joined the group as we realized what was happening. He was getting us an American tour and we were finally gonna be the biggest and the best there was. If the European fans were anything to go by we were set. I of course knew what was going to happen and how the crowds would be but I could never have been prepared for what we would actually face. I definitely wasn't ready for it to be me on the receiving end of the screams.


End file.
